Loss of Innocence
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: After learning of her parentage, Johanna follows her father's footsteps into an obsessive lust for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

It came two weeks after they left.

A letter from the London Police addressed to the young couple. They were wanted at the Police Department, involving the recent murders on Fleet Street. Nervously, the teens walked into the large, gray brick building. She wore a dark green dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. He wore his usual clothes, that he had been wearing for months.

"Hello there!" A police officer said to the couple. He was tall and thin, with pale skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. He turned to face the young woman directly. "You must be Johanna."

"Yes." Johanna said slowly, slipping her hand into Anthony's. Even though she lived with Judge Turpin until very recently, she'd never been to the Police Department. The men, women, and children behind the bars in the room not too far from there scared her.

Just being back in London set Johanna on edge. Reminding her of the reoccurring nightmare she'd been having for the past two weeks. Watching a beggar woman and the man who raised her be brutally killed by a crazed barber, who then threw her into the chair. A woman's shrill scream was the only thing that stopped him that night, and woke her up every night since.

The yellow haired teen wished to leave as soon as possible.

"Follow me." The Officer said, leading the couple into a room in the back. The room was large, with white walls and no windows. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table, covered in random items. Johanna saw the picture frame and immediately knew where all of the stuff came from.

Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop...

The Officer turned to them. "Are you two familiar with a man by the name 'Sweeney Todd'?"

"I sailed with him." Anthony offered, giving Johanna's hand a reassuring squeeze. He could feel her pulse racing since they entered the room. "He never spoke much. He was more comfortable alone with himself."

"How about a man by the name 'Benjamin Barker'?"

The teens looked at each other questioningly, before turning back to the Officer. "No sir." Anthony said, shaking his head.

The Officer looked at them. Deciding that they were telling the truth, he smiled. "Curious. Very curious."

"What's curious?" Anthony asked.

"While investigating the murder scene, we found an old journal, with sheets of paper stuffed in." The Officer began, handing a sheet of paper to Anthony. "We found that in the journal."

Anthony scanned the paper with his eyes, and a look of shock appeared on his face. It was a birth certificate, for a baby named 'Johanna Barker'. He looked at the year. Sixteen years ago. The young man looked at Johanna. "This is your birth certificate."

"What?" Johanna asked, shocked. She, very uncharacteristically snatched the paper of her lover. She looked at the paper in her hands over an over again, feeling more and more lost and confused. Judge Turpin, while he wasn't exactly the best parent, was the only father she'd ever known. Now she had her birth certificate in her hands and his name was nowhere to be found. Just a name she's never heard of.

"It is interesting because, like Mr. Todd, Mr. Barker was a barber. He also lived in the same building Todd moved into." The Officer continued, holding up a journal. It had a black leather cover, that was worn from being out at sea. He handed it to Anthony. "Does that look familiar?"

Anthony nodded, not even opening the book. He remembered watching Sweeney Todd writing in this journal, busily scribbling away by the flickering candlelight. The man could spend hours writing. And when he was not writing in the journal, he was reading the first parts of the book. That was the only time the teenage boy ever saw Todd smile...

Anthony, as much as he always wanted to know exactly what was written, couldn't bring himself to open the journal.

"Read the first page."

Anthony hesitantly lifted the cover. Second shock of the day:

_'This journal belongs to Benjamin Barker, also known as Sweeney Todd.'_

The Officer turned to Johanna. "Sweeney Todd was your father."

Johanna looked at him. At first, there was a shocked expression on her face, which then faded into disbelief. She shook her head. "No! He can't be!" The teenage girl said, horrified by the idea. She couldn't be the daughter of Sweeney Todd! He was a murderer! She saw him kill two people in cold blood!

"We have enough proof to confirm that you are his child."

The rest of the day was a blur to Johanna. She was too deep in thought to notice anything else. Not even the hateful glances the people in the streets gave her and Anthony as they walked past. She became aware of the World when Anthony suddenly scooped her up into his arms in front of the old Bakery on the corner of Fleet Street. "Anthony?"

Anthony gave his lover a confused smile. "Weren't you listening to the Officer?" He asked. Johanna shook her head, and his smile grew warmer as he carried her in. "Todd's will stated that, if anything happened to him, you were to get everything. Mrs. Lovett's will stated that Todd was to get all of her belongings. We finally have a home."

Johanna looked up Anthony as he set her in a booth near the window. To be honest, this was the last place she wanted to live in, but he looked so happy. She couldn't ruin it for him. "Is there anything to eat?"

Anthony turned toward the cabinet, then turned back around. The Officer had explained that, through the investigation, they had found that Sweeney Todd was killing men up in his barber shop, then sent the bodies down a shoot to the bake house, where Mrs. Lovett likely made them into her meat pies. Anthony had no interest in eating anything in the house. "I am going to the Market Place."

After Anthony left, Johanna walked out the door and up the stairs, to the old barber shop. As she opened the door, the bell startled her. The teenager looked around, her heart racing as her palms grew sweaty. Everything was exactly as she remembered from that terrible night. There was still blood splattered on the walls, windows, and the floor around the red cushioned chair. The bloodied chest she had hidden herself in was still against the wall.

On the vanity table was a familiar box, still left open from the last time it's owner had opened it. Inside were six silver razors, nestled into six of the seven slots in the box. Johanna noticed that there was one knife that was slightly duller than the rest and picked it up. The handle had an engraving of a woman holding a child, causing the teenager to smile softly.

Sweeney Todd must've loved this knife, for the obvious reason. A woman and child. It probably reminded him of his wife and child. Of her.

'_Forget my face.'_

That was what Sweeney Todd had said to her when he saw Johanna. And yet, the teenager couldn't forget him. That face haunted her dreams. Now, she did not want to. His blood streaked face was the only memory she had of her father. Her real father.

Johanna's free hand went to the closest slot to her, her fingers stroking the empty slot in the box. Someone had taken the last knife and killed her father with it. Johanna, remembering how Sweeney Todd held the razors, flicked the one in her hand open. She looked at the blade, and her smile grew at her reflection in the carefully polished silver. "Will you be my friends too?"

* * *

**I finally worked up the nerve to post this...**

**I originally thought of this story months ago...but I was too chicken to actually type it up, assuming that this was probably a popular theme...**

**So, hoping that the fact that my birthday was on 8-9-10 is a lucky charm, I decided to type up this chapter today and post it...**


	2. Chapter 2

The young couple spent the next few days scrubbing. Or at least Anthony was his hands and knees cleaning. Johanna always insisted that, even though the whole place was spotless, she missed a spot up in the second story of their new home, and would spend all day up there. In reality, she was reading Sweeney Todd's journal while sitting in the newly cleaned chair in the center of the room. She found the journal to be more interesting than anything else she'd ever read. Barker had started the journal years after his daughter was born, and it ends on the afternoon before he was killed.

There were also included notes, several were illustrated, on several different topics. How to sharpen a razor. Where to buy shaving cream in London. Different types of sailor's knots. How to slit a throat. How gears work. It seemed like if it caught Sweeney Todd's interest, he took notes on it.

One day, Anthony walked into the old barber shop. He saw Johanna sitting in the chair again, gazing at the silver razor in her hands. He knew he didn't want to startle her. The young man approached her the best way he could think of: by singing softly as he walked. He knew the words probably did not make sense anymore, but it was her song. "I feel you, Johanna. I feel you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window. I am in the dark beside you," at this point, he was beside her, with his chin lightly resting on her shoulder, "buried sweetly in your yellow hair. Johanna."

"Anthony?" Johanna said, turning to face him.

"You are starting to worry me, Dear." Anthony whispered into her ear, before kissing her cheek. "It's not good for you to spend so much time up here."

"Anthony, this is where I met my father." Johanna said, stroking the chair with her free hand. "Last time I saw him, I was in this chair. Should I want to part with that memory?"

Anthony looked at her as though she'd gone crazy. "The memory of the man almost killing you? Yes."

Smiling, Johanna turned back to the knife. "Anthony, I can feel him." She said, standing up. "I can hear his voice from these walls. He sings at night. He sings songs about me and my mother."

"Johanna?" Anthony asked, taking a step back.

The young woman turned to face Anthony. She wasn't expecting him to understand. It seemed like, for the first time in weeks, they were not having the same thoughts. Part of Johanna was thankful for that. "Anthony, he lives here."

"Johanna, they are not here." Anthony said, feeling chills run down his spine. "He's dead. Buried in the cemetery."

Johanna gave Anthony a soft smile. As though he were a little boy who just explained to a sibling where fairies lived. As though she was the parent who knew the truth. "Anthony, his body maybe there, but I know he is here. He is trapped here, unable to move on."

Nodding slowly, Anthony took a deep breath. Had Johanna gone crazy? Maybe she was just stressed out? Hopefully. Hopefully this was just all of the stress from the past years catching up to her. "Alright, how can he move on?"

"I don't know." Johanna said quietly. She then turned around with an unusually happy smile on her face. "Anthony, could you buy some flowers?"

"I'll also buy a mirror." Anthony said, running out. He was more than eager to please Johanna. Especially after seeing that smile. Now, he was willing to do anything to see that smile again. The young man was even willing to give her the moon, if she wanted it.

Johanna looked at the shattered mirror. She was amazed at how the cracks distorted the reflections. She reached out to the mirror, cutting herself on the sharp glass. The girl pulled her hand back, watching as her blood formed into a drop, which then slid down the length of her finger.

"Was it a bad thing? To lie to him?" Johanna asked, turning toward the mirror over the vanity table. She could see her own reflection, and another beside her. The reflection of a man with a mess of black curls, broken by a thick white streak. There was a smirk on his pale face, though it didn't reach his dark eyes.

Sweeney Todd was definitely still in his old shop...

Johanna knew that, on the night of her father's death, he had been murdered after he finally got revenge. Revenge? That word suddenly did not seem to be the right word to her any longer. Todd had finally gotten his justice for what Judge Turpin did to him, and to Lucy Barker. For what Turpin did to the Barber and his wife.

Instinctively, Johanna placed her now bloodied hand on the glass of the in tact mirror, on Todd's reflection. They both watched as her hand slid down, leaving a thin red streak. Her father's smirk softened into a proud smile, as his eyes went down to his hand. In the reflection, they were holding hands. Johanna looked down at her hand, half expecting to see her Todd's pale hand holding her's. Instead, there was the razor, shining in the dull white light.

Confused, Johanna looked up at Todd. The look on his face explained it perfectly. "You want me to have your friends as well?"

Sweeney Todd nodded, slipping his hand out of her reflection's.

Johanna nodded, holding the knife up to her heart. "Father, I will set you free." She promised, as tears filled her eyes. She knew how to free him. The only way to free Sweeney Todd was to avenge his death. By killing his murderer. Johanna closed her eyes and, for a moment, felt a kiss on her forehead...

When Anthony returned, Johanna was back in the chair, gazing at the razor in her hand again. Only now she was singing softly to herself. Or was it to the silver knife in her hands that she was staring at with wide, crazed eyes? "These are my friends. See how they glisten. See this one shine? How he smiles, in the light! My friends. My faithful friends..."

* * *

**I'm sooo happy this story is getting reviews! I was worried that the theme might be a common one (I've only read two Sweeney Todd fanfics before typing the first chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Johanna!" Anthony shouted, running into the old barber shop. Johanna was, once again, sitting in the chair with a book in her hands. Ignoring the knife laying next to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, before spinning with her in his arms. He was very excited by his news. "Johanna, I got a job!"

Johanna gave Anthony a small smile. "That's good." She said, placing her hand on his cheek. Her hand then slid down, and she winced at the stubble on his chin. "Anthony, sit down."

Anthony glanced over at the chair nervously. He knew the history of that chair. The chair that Sweeney Todd had killed his clients in. "Johanna?"

"Please?" Johanna asked, with an innocent look on her face.

A few minutes later...

Anthony looked in the mirror, very impressed with his shave. That was the closest shave he's ever had. The closest shave. Those words sent chills down his spine. What did Todd tell his possible clients? That he would give them the closest shave they'll ever know?

He quickly put that thought out of his mind. "Thank you."

"Is it good?" Johanna asked nervously.

"Yes. It's very good." Anthony said, turning to face her. He didn't want to say it, but he knew she would want to hear it. "It's almost as though Mr. Todd taught you."

"He did."

"He did?"

Johanna nodded, picking up her father's journal. "He took notes on everything."

Anthony nodded, relieved at her answer. He was worried that she would have a different answer. Something along the lines of Todd telling her while she was alone. The idea of a ghost being so close to his dear Johanna scared the Anthony enough. Having that ghost be the demon barber scared him even more.

Especially with the strange creaking sounds that echoed through the house at night...

After a moment, Anthony remembered something. He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Johanna, an old friend from the ship I sailed on before invited us to a party tonight."

That would be the night that Anthony really started worrying about Johanna.

That night, they arrived dressed in their best. Johanna wore a dark blue dress, with her hair tied back with a matching ribbon. Anthony was wearing a clean white shirt, dark blue waist coat, and black striped trousers over black boots. Their clothes were Johanna's idea, which Anthony thought was odd. She used to like wearing light colors. Even the dark green dress was something he had practically begged her to wear in order not to draw unwanted attention.

Then a woman walked up to them. She had fair skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a cream colored dress. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. I am Isabella Johnson."

"I am Anthony Hope." Anthony said, with a small bow.

Isabella turned to Johanna. "I suppose this is Mrs. Hope then?"

Johanna smiled, blushing slightly. "No. I am Johanna Todd."

Todd! Anthony was shocked. Johanna Todd! She took Sweeney Todd's last name! Even if he was her father, it was still startling to hear her sweet voice say such a terrible thing. He wouldn't have been so shocked if she had said Barker. But Todd! He spent the next few hours watching Johanna, unable to think about anything besides the fact that they really needed to talk.

They didn't get the chance to talk until they got to their room. Anthony sat on the bed, watching as Johanna brushed her yellow hair before bed. "'Todd'?"

"Hmm?" Johanna said, distracted with her reflection.

"You introduced yourself as 'Johanna Todd'."

"Yes?" Johanna responded, turning around. "My father was-"

"Benjamin Barker." Anthony said. "An honorable and respected man. Unlike Todd."

It should've been impossible for such an innocent face to make such a hateful look. If looks could kill, everyone on the street would be dead from the power on Johanna's face. "Anthony! That is my father you are talking about!"

"No. I'm talking about a crazy man who murdered almost everybody he met!" Anthony said, watching Johanna. "Is that what you want people to think about when they see you? The daughter of the crazy barber?"

Frowning, Johanna threw her hair brush at Anthony as she stood up. "I knew you wouldn't understand!" She shouted, pulling a robe over her nightgown. She then gathered a blanket and pillow. "I will be in my father's room if you want to have a reasonable conversation." With that, she slammed the door.

Anthony laid back on the bed, his hands over his eyes in frustration. He was trying to have a reasonable conversation with her! Was it unreasonable for him not to want his angel to go around saying that she was the daughter of a demon? Now that he thought about it, Benjamin Baker was transported for life as a criminal. Would it also be bad for Johanna to take Barker as her surname?

Either way, it was better than Todd.

That night would be the first night of many nights the young couple slept apart. Also the first night in weeks that black smoke spewed from the chimney...

* * *

**I almost feel bad for Anthony...**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...I was having computer issues...**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long day for Anthony at the shipyard. After spending all day in the rain repairing a ship, and ignoring his coworkers' teasing about him being the youngest man there, Anthony was looking forward to a quiet night with Johanna.

So it was a shock to see so many people in the bakery, buying meat pies.

Johanna stood behind the counter, wearing a black pin striped dress, happily selling pies to happy customers. In between sales, she looked up and saw Anthony. She smiled and waved him over. "Oh Anthony! Mind selling a few?"

Despite his exhaustion, Anthony took Johanna's place behind the counter as she ran out. She seemed so happy, working the old bakery and barber shop. He didn't want to see her happiness end. Plus, he knew that they could use the extra money. There was still money owed on the property, and they still needed to eat.

* * *

Within half an hour, all of the pies were gone. After closing shop, Anthony went up to the barber shop. There was a sign on the door that read 'Closed', and it was dark inside. The young man carefully opened the door. "Johanna?"

No answer.

Anthony walked to the next room over. There was a very plain bed room, with only a single window and a small bed. Johanna was sleeping in this bed, facing away from him with her arm draped over the reddish box that held Todd's razors.

Leaning down, Anthony kissed her forehead. "Good night." He whispered, trying to pull the box away from the sleeping girl. Instead, her arms wrapped around the box, as though she wasn't willing to part with the blades even in her sleep. Giving up, Anthony stood up. "I love you, Johanna."

In her dreams...

_Johanna was sitting on the bench near the vanity table in the barber shop, wearing a blood red dress, eating a pie while watching her father work. Her real father. Sweeney Todd looked over his shoulder at her, smirking. When the teenager returned the smirk, the barber pressed the blade of the razor deep into his customer's throat. After Todd stomped on the peddle to open the trap door, he looked up at his daughter. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabits it-"_

_Johanna smiled, joining her father in his song. "But not for long!"_

* * *

The next morning...

Anthony awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh baked pies cooling. When he walked into the bakery, Johanna stood there, wearing the dark green dress again, smiling as she wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders. He smiled. She needed to go out, even if it was only for a walk. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Johanna greeted back, gesturing toward the pie on the counter. "I made a pie especially for you."

Anthony took a bite of the pie. "This is good."

"It's priest." Johanna said casually as she picked up a sheet of paper and a basket.

Anthony nearly choked. Priest? That couldn't be! Johanna killed a priest? "What?"

Johanna turned around, with a big smile on her face. "Of course it's not priest!" She said, on her way out the door. At the door she turned to Anthony, who was greedily eating his pie. She smiled, slipping out the door.

Of course she didn't tell Anthony the whole truth. While that pie wasn't priest, it was a man. A rather gross one who came the night before. He saw Johanna alone in the dark room and decided to try to have his way with her. She offered to give him a free shave if he left her alone.

Johanna, using her father's razor, made sure the man kept his promise.

* * *

In the Marketplace...

With her basket in her hands, Johanna walked through. She had to get a few things done before returning to the barber shop. After buying shaving cream, flowers, and flour, she decided to start asking questions. The first person she ran into who might have the answers was a woman with many cats following her.

"Excuse me, would you by any chance know of a little boy who lived with Mrs. Lovett?" Johanna asked. Towards the end of her father's journal, he mentions a boy a few times. Todd didn't care for the little boy who kept drinking his gin, but was glad to have the child around to keep Mrs. Lovett out of his hair.

"Mrs. Lovett!" The woman spat in a way that sounded more like cursing. "That woman! Thought she was the best thing that ever hit London after that barber came! She had it coming!"

"What about the boy?"

The woman thought for a moment. "I might've seen her with a child a few times before she died. Loved her, that boy did. Treated her like he's own Mum."

"What was his name?" Johanna asked. That's all she wanted. The name of the person who most likely killed her father. No, the person she was sure killed Todd. The only way in, besides the chute for the dead and the rarely used tunnels, was through a heavy door that would make a loud creaking sound when opened. That meant that the person in the bake house that night had to be someone Mrs. Lovett trusted. Who better than the child that adored the baker?

"I think she called him 'Toby'."

Johanna nodded, happy to finally get a name. "Thank you Mrs...?"

"Mrs. Mooney." The woman said, before smiling. "You seem like a nice girl. Come by my shop and I'll give you a pie."

"I'd appreciate that." Johanna said, smiling gratefully. "And if you are ever on Fleet Street, please stop by my shop for a pie as well." With a small curtsy, Johanna turned around. She couldn't help but to smirk at Mrs. Mooney's red face.

* * *

**I know, the dream part is a bit odd...**


	5. Chapter 5

It was weeks before Anthony realized how often he saw Johanna. Or rather, how often he didn't see her. In the morning, he would see her, smiling as she baked her pies, on his way out for the day. Then he would see her briefly after work, when he would start selling pies while she ran the barber shop. By the time all of the pies were sold, Johanna would already be asleep in her father's old room.

Even though he was beyond worry, Anthony didn't do anything to stop her. He figured that this might be a phase brought on by suddenly owning a barber shop and bakery. That Johanna would eventually grow too tired to keep both up. Not to mention it was good money. She was-truth be told-bringing in more money than he was.

It was a raining out one afternoon, too much rain to allow for ship repairs at the ship yard, so Anthony decided to surprise Johanna by returning home early. When he walked into the bakery, the yellow haired girl wasn't there. Picking up a pie, Anthony started looking for her. He found her in the barber shop with a customer. Wanting to see his lover at work, he stopped outside the door and watched through the glass.

Just in time to watch the razor's blade sink into the poor man's throat, before Johanna stomped her foot on the lever to open the trap door.

Shocked, Anthony dropped the half eaten pie in his hand as realization came over him. No wonder Johanna was so busy! She was doing the old jobs of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett! Then another wave of horror came over him. If Johanna was killing the men, and sending them to the bake house...

Anthony ran down the stairs as fast as he could, feeling like he would get sick at any moment. Part of him wanted to just pack his few belongings and run away. Maybe go back out to sea for a while. But then that was Johanna, the woman he risked his life for. He risked so much to get her out of Turpin's cage, and now it seemed Johanna was in another. Trapped in Sweeney Todd's cage of insanity.

So, taking a deep breath, Anthony took a seat at the table in the bakery, determined to rescue the girl he was in love with again...

After a few minutes, Johanna came in, giving him a pleasantly surprised looking smile. As if Anthony wasn't disgusted enough, her dark red dress made him think of blood. Reminding him of large amounts of blood, which were no doubt on the innocent looking teenager's hands now.

"Anthony! What are you doing home?" She asked, placing a pie in front of him.

The sound of her voice didn't sound so sweet to Anthony any more. It didn't remind him of a song bird like it did when he first heard her sing. Not after what he witnessed in the room just above their heads. "Johanna, we need to talk."

"Yes?"

"Is Sweeney Todd still up there?" Anthony asked. Part of him begged her to say he was. It was better than fully admitting that Johanna was crazy.

"Yes." Johanna said. "I am trying to free him, but it is not easy." She was trying as hard as she could. All she need to do was find a boy called 'Toby'. Once she did that, her father would move on. Part of her wanted him there but, if she were to die, who would free Todd?

"How is making pies with human flesh going to help?" Anthony asked.

Johanna dropped the glass in her hand as questions started flooding her mind. How could Anthony possibly know? Did he see? She looked at him, and saw the suspicion in his eyes. Could this make him love her less? Would he take her back to Fogg's Asylum?

"Johanna, I still love you the same as the day I first saw you in that window." Anthony said, with complete honesty. It was true. His feeling for the girl in front of him didn't change, they were only shaken. There was also a new feeling that made his heart beat wildly when he saw the light flash off the razor in the holster on Johanna's hip as she walked over to the table with a shot glass full of gin.

Fear.

He was honestly afraid of her. She looked like an angel, and yet she was turning into the demon her father had been. The idea scared Anthony more than anything else.

Johanna sat down across from Anthony. "It doesn't help him." She said, before drinking the contents of the glass at once.

Anthony reached over and held Johanna's hands in his. "I am confused. I do not understand why you are doing this."

"My mother." Johanna said, slipping her hands out of his. She stood up and walked over to the window, glaring at the people outside. "Every day, those vermin mocked her. Shoved her aside when all she really needed was a little help. No body ever offered to help. My mother deserved better. She did nothing to deserve what Turpin did to her. Neither did my father." She whipped around to face Anthony, with an angry look on her face. "Why should those rats go unpunished after they let my parents suffer for fifteen years?"

Anthony watched as Johanna took the razor out of it's holster and flicked it open. He didn't like the smirk on the woman's face. She was getting too comfortable with her 'friends' as she frequently referred to them as. "Johanna, is there anybody you want to talk to? A female companion maybe?"

Suddenly, Johanna had an idea. Originally, her plan had been to wait until the child came to the barber shop or the bakery. But that could take years, if he ever came. And now Anthony wanted to know if there was anybody she wanted to talk to. It was perfect.

"Actually, there is!" Johanna said, looking up at Anthony with a hopeful look on her face. She hoped that the man sitting across from her would believe her story. "I was actually hoping to hire an apprentice. I heard that Mrs. Lovett had a charming little assistant. What was his name? Oh yes, Toby! Could you find him and tell him that I want to speak to him?"

* * *

**Anthony knows about the pies...**

**Poor guy, afraid of the girl he risked everything for...**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Anthony went to the market place, being soaked in rain. He was hoping to find someone who might know who Toby is. Maybe even where he is. Anthony had seen Toby once, while on his way to tell Todd where the judge had left Johanna. Even so, it was only a glance, not enough to really know anything about the child.

So Anthony was surprised when he recognized the little boy being thrown out of a shop.

Toby had changed a lot. After his first kill, nothing mattered to him anymore. To be honest, he lost the only thing he really cared for when he saw Sweeney Todd throw Mrs. Lovett into the furnace. Mrs. Lovett was the closest thing to a mother the little boy had ever known. Though now it seemed almost painful to think of her as his mother. After he found out her secret.

With no desire to have any human company again, Toby stayed on the streets with only the clothes on his back and the razor in his waistcoat, serving as a constant reminder that he would one day pay for what he's done...

"Are you Toby?" Anthony asked, offering the boy a sandwich. He had bought it earlier, refusing to eat anything left in his own home. Though to Anthony, the boy in front of him needed the sandwich more. After the boy took the sandwich, they walked over to a wooden bench and sat down.

"Thank you." Toby said, unwrapping the sandwich. "My name is Tobias Ragg, but yes I go by Toby."

"Did you use to live with Mrs. Lovett?"

Toby looked up at Anthony in shock. Was this a detective? Did they find out that he had Todd's missing razor? Was he going to arrest him for killing the barber?

Anthony took a deep breath, and leaned back on the bench. "I live with a woman who is now running the bakery and the barber shop. She is looking for an apprentice and was wondering if you would be interested."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Toby leaned back. "What's her name?"

"Johanna Barker." Anthony said. Whenever he spoke of Johanna, Anthony always used the name Barker. He would much rather have people think of her as the daughter of a man who was wrongly exiled because the judge wanted his wife. Not as the daughter of the demon barber of Fleet Street.

Toby took a bite out of the sandwich, deep in thought. He didn't want to spend large amounts of time with people, and he really didn't want to return to the bakery. At the same time, he needed a job. The only way he was going to make it on the streets was stealing what he needed, but that risked him being caught with the dead barber's razor.

"If you are interested, she's in the barber shop." Anthony said, realizing that he was running behind schedule. Johanna had asked him to buy a broom, eggs, milk, and a few other things on the list she wrote for him. He still needed to stop by the ship yard to make sure he wasn't missing any work.

After Anthony left, Toby quickly finished his sandwich. Anthony seemed to be very nice, so this Johanna woman couldn't be too bad either, right?

* * *

Hours later, in the barber shop on Fleet Street...

Johanna was sitting in the barber's chair when Anthony came in. There was blood everywhere. On the floor, the walls, the window, the mirror, and Johanna's black pin striped dress. Even on the girl's face. She sat there, singing to her knives. All seven knives were there now. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are..."

Horrified, Anthony ran down to the bake house, hoping he didn't see what he thought he would. When he got there, his worst fears were realized. There on the cold, concrete floor was a boy's body. His throat was slit, and he was stabbed several times. Anthony knew that that was Toby, and that Johanna had used him to get the boy to her.

Anthony ran back to Johanna. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Johanna gave him a crazed smile. "I freed my father. I avenged him."

"You killed a child!"

"He killed my father!" Johanna shouted back.

Anthony stared at her, unable to believe her. This was the woman who used to sing to her birds in the windowsill. The same one who used to have nightmares about Sweeney Todd. Now Johanna had practically become the demon barber himself. "Johanna, I'm sorry."

Johanna turned back to her box. "I'm not."

* * *

Two hours later, at Fogg's Asylum...

"She will be well taken care of." The Doctor said, leading Anthony down a hall. "I'll make sure of it."

Anthony nodded, looking around. He remembered when Fogg himself lead him down this hall, when he was posing as a wigmaker's apprentice. Anthony had thought that, once they got away from London, he and Johanna would have the rest of their lives together. That Johanna would be able to put the past behind and they would be happy. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now Anthony just wanted to forget ever coming to London...

"Is there any way she'll get out?"

"Not that I am aware of." The Doctor answered. "That is, unless you ask it to be."

"Good." Anthony said. "Though I doubt I'll ever ask for that. Not after what she's done."

Pretty soon, they got to a thick, metal, door. There was a little sliding door at eye level that the Doctor opened. "You may look, if you'd like."

Out of curiosity, Anthony peeked in. "Is there any way she'll recover."

"It's unlikely." The Doctor said. "She's a serious case. I've never seen a woman quite like her." He then sighed. "We couldn't even take her box away from her."

Inside, Johanna was sitting on the floor, wearing a white straight jacket. She rocked back and forth, staring wide eyed at the reddish box on the floor in front of her. The box that held Todd's razors. As she rocked, she sang with a mad smile on her face. "There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful..."

* * *

**At first, I was going to end this story with Johanna singing "Epiphany" but changed my mind at the last minute...**

**While writing this story, I listened to the "Dark Passion Play" cd by Nightwish...and of course "Epiphany" and "My Friends"...**

**Thanks for reading this story and I hope you'll read my stories!**


End file.
